warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Molewhisker (TC)
|apps=None |livebooks=''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks=''None''}} Molepaw is a large, fluffy, cream-and-brown tom. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Molekit and his sister, Cherrykit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although both are not yet named. After both are born, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar, residents of the Place of No Stars, suddenly appear and gaze at the kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother Lionblaze arrives and also sees the three cats, though none of other cats see them. The Dark Forest cats disappear when Berrynose arrives in the nursery and greets his mate and kits warmly, telling Poppyfrost that their kits would be the best in the Clan. Jayfeather suspects that the Place of No Stars' warriors are looking to recruit the kits if they die, but Lionblaze tells him that the Place of No Stars doesn't want dead kits, they want living ones. Fading Echoes :Molekit and his sister are officially named and listed in the allegiances. Molekit is most likely named after Poppyfrost's dead brother, Molepaw. :Cherrykit tries to show Jayfeather a battle move she made up, but when she messes up due to a leaf, Molekit make remarks that she's scared of a leaf insuing an arguement. Poppyfrost reprimands him moments afterward. :Molekit and Cherrykit are noted by Jayfeather to be some of Briarlight's biggest supporters. When her backbone is broken by the falling tree, the two kits play around her and regard her as a friend. Molekit is seen climbing onto Briarlight's shoulders and balancing there, and Briarlight boasts to her mother Millie that she could balance both kits on her shoulders. Night Whispers :Molekit is seen in the nursery several times, mostly playing with Cherrykit and talking to his mother. [[Sign of the Moon|''Sign of the Moon]] :He and his sister, Cherrykit, are at Dovewing and Ivypool's warrior ceremony, saying that they will be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this, and tells them they are not six moons old yet, much to the kits' dismay. :He and his sister also get bellyache from eating too much squirrel, but treated with herbs from Jayfeather, they both eventually heal. ''The Forgotten Warrior : When Molekit is going to get his apprentice name, at first he refuses and tells Firestar that he doesn't want to do the boring apprentice jobs, such as getting the elders' ticks. The Clan is shocked, but soon Molepaw agrees to get his apprentice name. Rosepetal becomes his mentor. Trivia *Molepaw has WindClan blood because his great-great-great grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandmother, Willowpelt is Spottedleaf's sister. *Molepaw also shares loner blood from Berrynose's parents, Daisy and Smoky.Revealed in Twilight, page 146 *He was most likely named after Molepaw, Poppyfrost's deceased brother.Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Poppyfrost:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 288-299 Father: :Berrynose: Sister: :Cherrypaw: Grandmothers: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Half-Uncle: :Toadstep: Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Great-Uncles: :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thornclaw: Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe: Alive as of Sign of the Moon Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Foxleap: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, page 20 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree Quotes I don't want to be an apprentice you only want us so we can do all the nasty jobs Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters